plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Electric Peashooter
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Electro Pea. ID: Rp75,000 |flavor text = Electric Peashooter expects resistance, but he doesn't want to ohm anybody. |other weakness = (hides underwater from attack) |costume1 = ElectricpeashooterCostume1 }} Electric Peashooter is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He fires pea-like orbs that penetrate every zombie in his lane and deal electrical chain damage similar to Lightning Reed. Origins Like most other peashooting plants, the Electric Peashooter is based on the plant Pisum sativum. The term peashooter is normally used to refer to a toy version of a blowgun, or as a slang for small or low-caliber firearms. The name also refers to the fact that peashooter shoots peas. His ability is also partially based on Lightning Reed. His Almanac entry is a pun of "ohm," the SI unit of electrical resistance, and either "own" or "harm." Almanac entry Chinese version Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Electric Peashooter fires large electric peas to the closest zombies, dealing heavy damage. Those peas explode into smaller electric peas, which spread in a circular pattern while passing through zombies dealing electrical splash damage. The amount of large electric peas he fires and small electric peas split into changes through upgrades, which is shown in the level upgrade table below, in the Plant Food Power column. In the Chinese version however, he always shoots 3 large electric peas which splits to 10 small ones. Fila-mint effect When boosted by Fila-mint, Electric Peashooter's lightning bolt damage has an additional 29 DPS added to it, and the main electric pea will have an additional 50 DPS added to it. Level upgrade Level upgrades Costumed His Plant Food effect now has a chance to shoot 2 more purple large electric peas, which are even more powerful. Strategies Electric Peashooter can potentially be one of the more potent multi-hitting plants in the game. Not only can he hit every zombie in his lane like Laser Bean, but the shots also crackle into other lanes, potentially defeating many weakened zombies at once. This makes him great against Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels, due to the number of zombies that will likely be hit. They are also effective against zombies such as Imp Cannon, Disco-tron 3000, Troglobites, Imp Porters, and Arcade Zombies as they can target them and all of their summoned zombies at the same time. Because of his similarities to Laser Bean, the two are interchangeable in which to use them. Laser Bean will be more useful in worlds like Pirate Seas where zombies are grouped up in lanes because of his Plant Food effect, while in worlds like Wild West , Electric Peashooter will shine as he can deal with Zombie Chickens more efficiently. He's also useful in Dark Ages, Ancient Egypt and Frostbite Caves, since his peas pass through graves and ice blocks. His Plant Food power is great against groups of zombies, as he fires three giant peas that split into smaller ones. However, these should not be your only offense, for they fire fairly slowly, and their cost is a bit high. Having other plants to defend or support Electric Peashooter will help. Also, note that unlike most peashooting plants, this does not benefit from Torchwood. Keep this in mind and use defensive plants to help him instead. He is also good for getting rid of graves or melting frozen plants or zombies, much like other area-of-effect plants. Another thing to note is that unlike Threepeater, Electric Peashooter cannot attack zombies in other lanes if there is nothing to attack in its lane, so keep that in mind. Electric Peashooter is a great plant against Jester Zombies since these peas can hit them without getting deflected, even though they are projectiles. He can also hit Excavator Zombies and Shield Zombies directly since the projectiles penetrate their shields (shovel and force field, respectively). Gallery Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 ELECTRIC PEASHOOTER - Epic Quest Premium Seeds (Ep.340)|By Trivia *He reuses Electro Pea's sounds from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and they both share many similarities. *The pea-like orbs he fires do not have their damage increased by Torchwood. *The smaller pea-like orbs that come out from its Plant Food projectile reuses the Sun Bomb exploding animation. *It and Sling Pea are the only peashooting plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that deal splash damage on their own. *His projectiles may allude to ball lightning, a phenomenon in nature where lightning appears in a spherical shape. *If he destroys a zombie that is still covered in sand during the the "Sandstorm!" surprise attack, the zombie will not be zapped but will instead lose its head and arm. *His projectiles' electric chains will target trap tiles if they pass them, though this does nothing to the trap tiles. *His almanac refers to ohm - a unit of resistance, related to the word "resistance" above Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Premium plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Monthly special plants Category:Electric plants Category:Immobilizing plants